May All Your Christmas Wishes Come True
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: A quick christmas one shot! Katie spends the morn of Christmas wrapping and delivering waiting for her wish to come true. Will someone actually grant that wish? MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY BDAY THALS!


MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or well, ALMOST CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA!

Sorry i havent been on in like forever. I've been writing i just havent had the time to actually edit and type them up! Oh yes, this one I pretty much made up on the spot... :D ENJOY AND REVIEW!

ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN EXCEPT FOR PLOT AND CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN PJO!

* * *

><p>Yes my dear friends, it is the best time of the year, Christmas. The day where presents were given, carols were sung, and kisses would be shared under the mistletoe. Chiron wrapped his big furry scarf around his bare neck and smiled at the campers gathered in the mess hall.<p>

"Merry Christmas Camp Half Blood!" He would cheer.

"And a happy whatever it's called." Dionysus would mumble behind him huddled in a giant purple parka.

Campers cheered and whistled. Everyone was very much joyous on this fine day. As Chiron dismissed the campers to free time, Mr. D hurried back inside to grab yet another parka. Couples walked off hand in hand, and youngsters chased each other in the thick blanket of frosty snow. All the campers were having fun, well, that is except for Katie Gardner.

As you can see, Katie Gardner was just another teenage girl at camp. She loved this year; it meant she could spend time with her loved ones, especially, her boyfriend Will. Well, that is if he was her boyfriend still. Will was a sweet boy actually; he just thought that, Drew was so much better.

So, that is the reason why poor Katie was sitting on a log by the lake watching as the sweetest couple alive were walking hand in hand around the lake. The girl, Annabeth threw her blond head back in laughter as the boy, Percy fell on his butt in the snow drift. Percy's green eyes widened in shock, but soon turned to anger yet playfulness as he shot up and chased Annabeth grabbing her by the waist. Annabeth shrieked in surprise but was cut off by Percy's lips planted on hers.

Katie smiled at the couple having fun. She just wished that her life was just like that, with fun and love. Tired of staring at the much too happy couple, she stood up and walked over to her cabin deciding on getting some last minute wrapping done.

Being raised in big family, Katie was always taught to give everyone she knew a present. With a giant pile of red and green gifts, with each a small golden ribbon curled at the end tied around each box, Katie fished the roll of wrapping paper stuffed beside the pile of gifts that Santa would be jealous of. Katie grabbed the last couple of presents from underneath her bed and carefully measured each gift. She rolled out some wrapping paper and with a quick movement she cut a small square of snowmen dancing across a field of snow. Katie grabbed the next gift and laid it in the middle of her paper square.

Katie smiled at this one particular gift. It was a small plastic penguin figurine with an animated smile plastered across its face. Katie picked this gift especially for a certain boy by the name of Travis Stoll. Why, you may ask? It's not a long story at all; Travis just has an obsession for penguins! Ever since he decided on throwing plastic penguins on her roof he just became obsessed.

So, as Katie fixed the box and carefully folded each end with delicate hands, she grabbed a piece of tape and fastened the last corner to the rest of the box. She grabbed a nearby marker and uncapped the black lid. Blowing some brown wavy hair out of her face she pondered on what to write on the small box.

"To Travis Stoll,

May all your Christmas wished come true.

From Katie Gardner."

"That should be good." Katie smiled and placed the box along with the others. Minutes later, Katie finished that last couple presents and packed them into a big red bag. She grabbed her Santa Hat and walked out into the open snow. She scanned the perimeter and saw her good friend Heather Marrison from the Athena cabin. Katie trudged through the snow and approached her blonde haired friend.

"Hey Heather!" Katie called.

"Oh, Hi Katie!" Heather smiled.

"I got you a present." Katie dug through her bag and took out a big green box. "Merry Christmas Heather."

"Thanks Katie!"

Next she walked over to Percy Jackson and took out a light blue box.

"Merry Christmas Percy." Katie greeted her black haired friend.

Percy looked up from his hot cocoa and smiled and the pretty brunette. "Thanks Katie, here I got you something too." Percy took a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Katie. "It's from this cave I found in the ocean." Percy explained.

"Thanks!" Katie grinned. She stood up from her seat and walked around to find some more friends.

After most of the gifts were gone Katie was left with three boxes left, one for Chiron, one for Mr. D and for Travis Stoll who couldn't be found anywhere.

Katie lifted her almost empty bag and headed off to the Big House. She jumped up the steps and knocked on the worn out blue door. Chiron opened the door with a creak and welcomed Katie inside.

"Hi Katie! Merry Christmas, I have something for you." Chiron greeted. He took something from his wooden desk and handed it over to Katie. "Here's a new shovel. I thought that you could use one since your old one has been wearing out."

Katie's eyes gleamed. "Thanks Chiron! I was thinking of just getting a new one in April but this is way better!" Katie explained. "Oh, I've got something here too." Katie took a large box from her bag and handed it over to the centaur. "Merry Christmas, and could you hand this to Mr. D please? Thanks!"

Katie skipped out of Chiron`s office and walked out the front door.

"Just one more present left." Katie said looking in her bag. "Now where is that Travis?"

She looked around her and jumped when she saw a pair of mischievous blue eyes in front of her.

"Travis! Don't do that you ass!" Katie screamed.

Travis chuckled and just shook his head. "Katie its Christmas! You shouldn't be calling people donkeys!" Katie grumbled and punched his arm. She never understood why she decided on giving him a present as well. He was just to... infuriating.

"So, you were looking for me?" Travis smiled.

"Oh, yes. Here, Merry Christmas." Katie handed the small blue box to him.

Travis looked at the top and read out loud. "'May all your Christmas wishes come through.'"

Katie raised an eye brow. "Yeah so?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could help me with that." Travis grinned stepping closer to her. Katie backed away one step. His face was extremely close and she couldn't help but notice his long lashes.

"And what would that be?" Katie crossed her arms.

Travis took out something from behind him. "Merry Christmas Gardner." Travis smirked holding up mistletoe.

"Wha-"and a pair of cold lips were planted onto hers.

* * *

><p>Well.. That wasnt the best.. but better thasn nothing hey?<p>

So, I'll try and update more often since I dont have school from the 23rd (SUCKS RIGHT? JUST BEFORE CHRISTMAS HAS TO BE SPENT IN SCHOOL!) TO somewhere in Janvier (taking french :)) So, expect more from me but if nothing comes out IM SORRY!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALS! Oh and listen to Christmases When You Were Mine By Taylor Swift.. GREAT SONG!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! -AzianDemigod16


End file.
